


sunday morning rain is falling

by their_dark_materials



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post Reunion 2018, Post-Canon, Robert playing with Aaron's curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: Robert thinks for a bit before adding. “There is one good thing that’ll come from this though. We won’t have so many magazines cluttering up the bog.”“You’re the one decided to place them in there,” Aaron points out. "Somethin' about havin' 'readin' material'."Or, Robert and Aaron have a lazy morning where they discuss NME stopping their print magazine run. [Post Reunion 2018]





	sunday morning rain is falling

“Have you seen this?” Robert asks.

He hands Aaron his phone, the younger man stretched across the couch, his head resting on the older man’s lap, having been reading something on his own phone a moment ago.

Aaron puts his down on his chest as he takes Robert’s from him, and holds it up in front of his face.

He reads what’s on the screen, his brow furrowing in response a few seconds later. “Is this for real? _Why?_ NME’s a _great_ mag!”

“Probably because _you’re_ the only person who _still_ reads it,” Robert teases him, using this moment of distraction to run a hand through his husband’s soft curls, gently brushing the hair away from his forehead. “And the whole ‘not charging for issues’ thing.”

He thinks for a bit before adding. “There _is_ one good thing that’ll come from this though. We won’t have so many magazines cluttering up the bog.”

“ _You’re_ the one decided to place them in there,” Aaron points out. "Somethin' about havin' 'readin' material'."

“I meant having one or two. You’ve pretty much got a whole stack in there,” Robert corrects him as he runs his fingers back and forth through Aaron’s hair. “I keep almost knocking them down with my feet.”

“Maybe you should watch your _giant_ feet then,” the younger man teases, eyes still on the phone in front of him.

“ _Your_ feet are bigger!” the blonde man fires back.

Aaron doesn’t answer for a bit, when he does, he mumbles his response, still distracted by what he’s reading. “Says here they’ll still be online, like as a website.”

“Oh great. Now you’ll spend even _more_ time staring at your phone,” the Robert jokes.

He lets his fingers gently massage Aaron’s scalp. Not that it stops the other man from retorting. “You do know that _you’re_ the one who does that more than _me_ , right?”

“Yeah, but that’s only because of business stuff,” Robert defends himself, his fingers stilling for a brief moment before he continues it. “ _You’re_ the one who’s always reading stuff on it and messaging people.”

“I’m always messaging _you_ ya twit,” Aaron grumbles back playfully. He quickly taps and scrolls through Robert’s phone, before showing the other man his own phone screen. “Like this. Did ya have to text me this photo of ya breakfast?”

“What? It looked good!” The blonde answers truthfully.

“Yeah, I _know_.” Aaron tells him, exasperated. “Because I was sitting right _next_ to ya, watchin’ ya eat it.”

Robert doesn’t say anything, just settles on a rhythm for his hand motions. Aaron closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, only part of it because of the pleasurable sensations currently radiating through his scalp. The rest is all him preparing to let down the man he loves as easily as he can.

“I’m just sayin’ that maybe, _maybe_ , there’s _some_ stuff you don’t _have_ to text me.” He doesn’t open his eyes as he says this.

“I know that,” Robert tells him. “But I can’t help it.”

His fingers pause again. The loss of movement prompts Aaron to open his eyes and look up at the older man’s face, waiting for him to elaborate.

“I didn’t think I’d ever do _this_ again,” Robert says slowly, like he's admitting this huge secret.  

“What?” Aaron asks, confused. “Text me pictures of food?”

Robert gives him a slight smack on the top of his head. “ _No_ , you idiot. _This_. Us. Together. Sitting like _this_. Or eating breakfast, _together_ , with Liv.”

“Well, it’s time that you accepted that you _are_ , Robert,” Aaron tells him gently. “We’ve been back together a _week_ and we’re _already_ livin’ together again. Ya can’t keep livin’ in fear of losin’ all this. ‘Cause then you’re not enjoyin’ even havin’ it.”

The blonde smiles at that. “I _am_ enjoying havin’ all this again.”

“Good. ‘Cause so am I,” Aaron tells him, handing him his phone back. “So,  _g_ _et used to it_. Because I'm not tellin' ya this again.”

They both know this is a lie. They've  _both_ had moments this past week where they'd had to stop what they were doing to simply pinch and remind themselves that everything that's happening is  _real_ and yes,  _they really_ are _back together again_. And in those moments, either man has only been all too happy to remind the other of this most joyful fact. 

He closes his eyes and shifts his head on Robert’s thigh. “Now go back to doin’ that thing you were doin’ with your hand.”

“Yes sir,” Robert replies, his fingers working their magic once more. Aaron lets out a low groan of pleasure in response.

A few seconds later, his phone vibrates, signaling that he has a new message. Concerned it’s Liv, he opens it up…

… only to be greeted with a picture of himself with his eyes closed and Robert’s fingers in his curls. It’s captioned with the words, _Love you._

He shakes his head and fires back a quick response before letting his phone sleep again, while he closes his eyes and relaxes again.

When Robert’s phone vibrates, both men already know what it’s going to say.

_You’re a right idiot, you know that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I've been a bit stuck with another fic I've been working on, and this idea kind of stuck in my head since I saw the recent news about NME (all the facts relating to that are, sadly, very real) and that Tumblr post wondering what Aaron's reaction to that would be. I then decided to fold this into my craving for a glimpse into what Robert and Aaron have been up to during their time off-screen. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns, please drop me a line down below, or find me on Tumblr under rustandruin.


End file.
